Saga 2 Episode 44: Trap Queen
Participants Sample-d62007cfeb447442f87133d5ec7c05f8.jpg|Trap Queen|link=Yumi Ryoji Connor 1.4.jpg|Connor Ryoji|link=Connor Ryoji Trunks2y.gif|Blake Wilder|link=Blake Wilder Toguro ototo tribute by sano br-d7tkssq.jpg|Jupiter|link=Jupiter I Connor would’ve been back in the garden of the Tasanagi Dojo. Outside on that same solitudinal rock he stood to practice his kata’s with the dangerous Dark Gale Force Winds he’d been leanring to manipulate. The goal of the practice was still the same as it had been for the longest: Control and find a smarter and more cost efficient way to manipulate the essence as opposed to saving it for one big attack entirely. Connor would’ve been swirling his right arm clock wise and his left arm counter clock wise, in slow powerful circular motions. His feet spread shoulder width apart as his eyes were closed. The dark wind swirling around his upper torso in a vertical circle the entire time…the massive amount of chi the dark wind put out would weight heavy on anyone regardless of chi alignment. Connor allowed this wind to flow, his partner Washi standing a few feet away from him with his hands inside of his red trench coat, coaching Connor through the concept. “That’s it Connor. Don’t fight the current you create. Flow with it. Air manipulation as a whole is about learning to flow and adapt to any obstacle in your way. Your boundless, formless, and shapeless, more so than water. “ Connor inhaled deeply through his nose before speeding his arms rotations up. He then crouched down before leaping forward into the air with a horizontal 360 spinning moiton, the wind flowing around his body, before he formed a knife hand like shape with his right hand and slammed it onto the ground, the end result being a giant black cresnt wave of wind emtting from his body! The cresent shape was 10 feet tall and 5 feet wide, and as it traveled through the air it left a vaccum in it’s wake, destroying and deoxygenation the grass and flowers it passed across! Connor smirked as the black wind traveled a total of 15 feet from his position. “I’ve got it. Well I’m getting it I’ll say that much.” Connor stood straight back up popping his neck. “It takes a good bit of time to charge though…gonna have to fix that. Washi did you come up with the five ways for me to utilize it though?” Washi nodded. “I’ll share my ideas as I fade back into your brain. Just remember this ability while good still task you. You’ll probably only be good for once a day with this.” Connor nodded. “All I need is one good shot and I’m as good as I’ll ever be.” Connor slammed his right fist into his left palm and sighed. “Now it’s time to head home…I’ve got some drugs to distribute.” “You’re still serious about finishing this up huh….” Connor looked down to the water, stuffing his hands into his pockets and frowning with the corner of his mouth. “I just didn’t expect him to…actually die.” Connor reffering to Jackie’s death by mysterious means. He was saddened by this…Connor didn’t have a lot of “friends’ per say but if he had something close to it it was his Jackie. Connor looked up to the sigh letting out a long loud sigh before turning back towards the Dojo and grabbing his regular clothes. He put on a black Web Strider T-shirt and some Khaki’s, with white tennis shoes, and stepping out of the doors he transformed into an egale and took flight to the skies!!! He flew until he made it back to the Shinpaku federation. Opening the door and closing it behind him, making sure it was locked. “Connor is that you?” Yumi’s voice came from upstairs and Connor shouted back while walking towards her. “I’m home babe.” Making his way up stairs he’d walk into the recreation room and see the tables all set up. Science kit beakers and test tubes, small capsules and a stove to boot. “You sure about this Connor?” She stood infront of him and placed reassuring hands on his toned chest to rub it up and down comforting her husband. “I know how against drug sales you are…we’re breaking some pretty big rules here. I know Jackie’s loss has kind of thrown you off but think about your family for a minute here.” Connor took her hands and gave them soft pop kisses before speaking again. “I have to Yu Yu. This IS for our family. If I become the new Oyabun I can change things for the entire district and the clans in it. This is my calling I just know it! And these v-surges are just the step in the right direction to get there.” Yumi nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K00Su8-3pEQ&list=PLYNBny7IRlVka5wfhbJrzQjPogaU9shs7&index=11 )“I’ll follow you into the dephs of hell if I have to. You know that. I’m with you every step of the way.” Connor leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss, sucking on her bottom lip before letting it go and smiling. “Let’s get to work baby girl.” Connor and Yumi both went off to their separate paths and began to get to work. II Connor handled the measurements of the raw essence of the V-Surge itself. Measuring the set amount he’d need to extract and convert it from being a liquids substance to a small pile of salt rocks in size. Yumi on the other hand began crafting and manufacturing the new look of the pill itself and packing the contents into the new capsules one by one. She even went as far as to hire alot of the other prostitutes that liked to hang out at the Hotels for their main deals of business and paid them to pack the pill contents into the capsules, while naked of course. Her and Connor would've of course taken a break, and sat down watching the whorish women go to work, picking and choosing which one's had the nicest assets and chest balloons. A tasking process that took the group 6 hours into the night to complete as a whole and by the time they were finished they’d have 10 suicases. Each suit case containing 10 pill bottles of V-Surge, as each bottle held a total of 20 pills. Connor would’ve been packing up the last suitcase, closing it shut and locking the locks on it before patting the leathery top of it and stepping pack putting satisfied hands on his waist. “Now that’s what I’m talking about…” Connor smiled and Yumi came from behind, wrapping her arms underneath his and holding him softly, resting her face against his back. “We did good baby boy.” “We sure did…let’s go have a night cap. We’ll begin looking for buyers and sellers tomorrow. “ The two of them made their way up the steps for a little boom in the “boom boom room” before getting a bit of rest. The Yakuza Tournement wasn’t far off and Connor needed to make as much money as he possibly could. The next day came and Connor would’ve been hard at work, making deals and private emails over encrypted internet web sites. Looking for anyone wanting to buy some V-Surge, and surprisingly there was a high demand. The drug in the world of the black market was thought to have gone completely extinct so for it to resurface out of nowhere was making waves across the dark web. Connor had buyers and sellers not only in the city but out of the country as well! Connor would have Yumi man the computer network at home with his right hand Josh, closing the deals and depositing the money in their private bank account, even at times going to pick the money up her self when ever muafucka's acted as if they werent willing to pay full price, while meanwhile Connor would handle the up close and personal deals that had to be made face to face. Connor came into contact with a lot of big shots and high rollers, keeping his business limited to district 2 as he refused to corrupt the streets of his home district. In only a matter of 24 hours, they went from 10 suit cases full to only having one left. The following morning after the first day sales, Connor would’ve been up early around 6 checking the account he’d made for the entry fee of 1 million tanz. Connor had exactly 900,000 and was only a meesly 100,000 away from his goal. “This is great! Haha! Not that far now! Soon I’ll be ready to roll some heads and take my rightful spot at the top.” Connor then got an email. “Hm? The final customer?” Connor opened it up and read the contents. The buyer apparently wanted everything Connor had left. “Oh? Big shot huh? Let’s see if I can get the last needed tanz from this guy.” Connor typed and replied it’d cost about 100,000 for everything he’d had left. The buyer agreed and Connor stood up raising his arms into the air and smiling. “YES! “ He ran back to Yumi and his bedroom in the federation and leaned in kissing the sleeping red head on her cheek. “I’ve got the final buyer. I’ll be right back I’m going to close the deal now. I’ll see you in a few.” III Connor set out with brief case in hand, heading to the designated area. The buyer specifically aksed him to meet at the marriot hotel in district 2. He said he’d be on the fourth floor in room 412. Connor made his way inside of the hotel, checking in and everything taking a fake room number. He made his way up the elevator to the fourth floor and in doing so went to the very front of room 412. He knocked on the door twice before a very casual voice stemmed from behind the door and said. “Come in. I’m counting the money out now.” Connor opened the door and shut it behind him only to see a male sitting at a round table counting out tanz. “Pleasure to meet you guy. I’ve got the materials right in this here brief case. I don’t mind counting some of that myself you know.” The man turned to look at Connor and as he did his grey locks swooped out of the front of his face for a minute. “Oh I’m sure you would love to help count this out. Sadly that won’t be today.” Connor began to narrow his eye gripping the brief case tightly before WHAM! A punch to the back of the neck sends Connor falling face first to the ground paralyzed! Connor falls to the ground below paralyzed by the power of the strike! His eyes moving back and forth as he looked around to see just who the hell did this to him…he saw a rather tall man dressed in a green trench coat with black sunglasses on his face. He had short black hair, and his hands stuffed inside of his pockets. “That was easier than I thought.” Connor wanted to talk but his entire body felt completely weighed down and held in place…. The tall man grabbed Connor by his brown locks and lifted his head up. “You probably don’t remember me Connor and I don’t blame you. I have had a complete cosmetic change since the sector games…” Connor’s eyes winded as he refused to believe this was who he thought this was, thinking he’d killed him in cold blood. “That’s right..look upon me with thy eyes and see before you Hercules…reborn as Jupiter.” Connor’s eyes narrowed as he could feel the exhaustion setting in. “And this handsome spitting image of me in front of you is your half brother. Blake Wilder.” Blake stood himself up and nodded his head up at Connor. “Nice to meet you brother.” “If your pondering the question in your head I’ll answer it for you. Yes Connor I took 9 months of your wretched mother’s life. Even while she was carrying the boy, I slayed her foul cunt and broke her body many times over. “ Jupiter dropped Connor’s head back to the floor. He opened the hotel room door and Blake would’ve begun to walk out. “We don’t want to see you at the tournament tomorrow Connor. If we do, we’ll make sure that you don’t win. There is only room for a true Oyabun in the fire flower syndicate. You don’t have what it takes to lead let alone rule. Take the money and the money you’ve gathered, and take your shit clan and get the hell out of this city by tomorrow morning. Or you’re lovely wife and kids can expect a visit from me very soon.” Hercules and Blake would’ve left the room leaving Connor to his own devices. Connor struggled to move but Hercules must’ve hit a massive nerve cluster in Connor’s body…he couldn’t move, couldn’t even blink. He could only lay there and allow himself to heal as the time pass by… Hours passed and Connor was finally able to move again pulling himself up and off of the floor gripping his hands into a fist. He was angry and upset…pissed about the fact that his mother…had another child besides himself. That the same bastard he’d defeated, or supposedly killed in the sector games came back to mess with his life even more than he had been before…” DAMMIT!” Connor lifted his hand and slammed it into the floor! Cracks emanated from the point of origin, spreading across the floor. Washi appeared beside Connor. “Come Connor. We can’t let him win. We can beat this together if we plan ahead.” “How Washi…how did he come back???” “Soul Syphoning.” Connor stood up. “What?” Washi looked out of the window while continuing his explanation. “Soul syphoning is the process of cheating death. All Onihoruda are capable of this feat. It’s how we become “essences.” Shadows of our former selves. At the point of death where you would’ve killed Hercules he must’ve escaped, separating his soul from his body only to possess another vessel. He had no intentions of dying by either our hands that day.” Connor ran his hands through his hair. “All that effort and hard work gone to waste..” Washi raised a figner and shook it back and forth. “Nuh uh uuuh. There is a price to pay. I’m assuming he’s still relatively new at this. He’s significantly weaker than what he was before due to him not being in his original body. Like the other great Onihoruda, he will be weaker than he was previously. You have a chance to beat him…though that solely depends on you.” Connor stood beside washi leaning his head against the window. “So much stress…so much pressure….then I have a half brother…who arguably looks better than me. I mean herc almost did me in with ONE punch. How do I compete with that kind of physical power?” “You did fight wade. What was your key to completing with him?” Connor folded his arms and thought about it. “Using my speed as a weapon…deflecting instead of blocking…hm. You know Washi you’re right. Maybe this won’t be as much trouble as I’m making it out to be after all.” Connor pulled the suitcase of money off of the table noticing they took the v-surge. At least they paid for it…Connor’s only fear is what they’d do with it. He didn’t have time to think about it however he had to make some calls. He couldn’t let anyone get to his family and while he knew Yumi and even his kids were more than capable of handling themselves a little extra protection never hurt anyone. Connor began to dial a number on his phone, opting to call someone he knew wouldn’t let any harm come to Yumi, even though he knew he’d regret it later down the road. “Yooo…Chan. I need a favor…a huge one.” To be continued. Category:Saga 2 Category:Demon Eyes Ryoji Category:Dogz of War Category:Get Rich Or Die Trying Saga